I wanna go to a place
by MonochromeCorruption
Summary: Kira and the gang go on a camping trip deep into Orb's forest little did they kno that there was a weapons facilty the just had there newest project escape and they'll do anything to get it back. Kira/Shinn
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DISCLAM IT!!!!!!

warnings: rating will go up,rape,Mpreg(possible i still haven't made my choice on the matter),slash and A.U~~~ =D

* * *

he looked around only seeing darkness it frightened him he he ran until he met a dead end and made whimpering was alone there was nothing but empty space and silence.'where am i?'he asked letting tears fall from his eyes wiping them quickly.

"how is the subject?" a voice said the boy looked around frantically for where it came from.

"i don't think he's adjusting how do you think Rei will like him you know what happened to the others as well as i do i don't want him to hurt my son!" the man said in a panicked tone.

"you put his fate in my hands when you erased his memories and spliced his DNA,its all up to Rei now hopefully he wont end up like the Hawke sisters."

"But durandal.....he's still my son i'm entitled to having second thoughts."

"You said your self he was as good as the U.C him self Rei wouldn't hurt a equal no matter how submissive he is Asuka-san."

He stared at Durandal with malice as he typed away his findings looking at Shinn threw a two-way mirror in the top right corner of his room.

"I'll take your word for it but if my son is hurt.....even a scratch i will tell ZAFT what you have been up to using Atlantic federation means to make your own army."

suddenly the typing stoped and Durandal turned around with a smile.

"Asuka-san, i cant let you do that." Durandal pulled out a revolver and held it to Asuaka-san's chest.

"I worked to hard to get where i am loved working with you Asuka-san but, it seems that our goals have shifted." Durandal smile faltered.

While Asuka-san stood there frozen.

"Good bye Asuka-san I'll make sure that Rei takes care of Shinn." when that sentence passed his lips Asuaka-san blood boiled. he his mind was running on pure instinct he turned to the control Parnell and hit the release button letting light fill Shinns room and looked for the mic frantically button and pressed but Durandal shot him twice in the spine and side making him screech in pain.

the last thing he saw was his son trembling in fear his mind was clouded in pain with his last bit of strength he yelled

"Shinn! run from this place now!"and let the darkness claim him.

Shinn looked up at the top corner seeing a man with piercing yellow eyes he knew that it wasn't him but he followed the voices instructions and wen out into the empty hall.

the sides of his face felt warm he wiped it to find tears.

'why am i crying?'

* * *

"damn it!" Durandal cursed kicking Asuaka-san's unconscious body.

' cant let Rei out now he's to unpredictable' he sighed trying not to reached the phone dialing.

"Heine i need you to collect someone i just lost and be quick about it I'll send you a picture of him just get to the facility and hurry!"

he slamed the phone down collasping into the nearest chair.

He smiled 'i get him back i will.'

* * *

so how is it? .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DISCLAM IT!i only own the o.c's =P and the plot

warnings: rating will go up,rape,Mpreg(possible i still haven't made my choice on the matter),slash and A.U~~~

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

"Kira hurry up or Athrun's gonna leave you!" Cagali yelled from the doorway as Kira packed last minute essentials.

"Okay I'm almost done!" he stuffed the bag in a hurried fashion and ran to Athrun's Rental.

"A jeep?" Kira said with a raised brow.

"Yeah, i thought it would be better than the Mini vans they had." Athrun said with a shudder.

"Okay enough talk lets go Athrun" Lacus said with a scowl.

"Whats wrong with her?" Kira whispered to Athrun.

"I dont know she's been like this since i mentioned the camping trip." he said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Maybe she didn't wanna go idiot." Kira said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Athrun smiled with a sheepish look on his face.

"Uhhhh onto the trail?" He said with uncertainty.

"JUST GO ALREADY!" everyone said in unison as Athrun drove off.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Shinn ran until he started to feel fatigued.

he sat down to catch his breath and and looked to the sky and tried to figure out what happened.

'who was that person and why did i listen' he asked himself knowing he wouldn't get a answer from the clear slate that was his mind.

once he felt better enough he got up.

"what do i do now?" he looked around and only saw lush forest and the experiment facility but not close enough to get caught.

Shinn walked around the the forest not knowing where he was going at all and it was starting to worry him he made a noise of distress and finally sat under a tree by a small stream.

' I wonder if I'll ever get out of here...' he thought before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

Athrun got to the campsite in record time but putting up the tent unfortunately took longer than he expected.

"Athrun are you sure that you don't need any help?" Kira said watching Athrun try to read the directions in Spanish.

"YES! for the last time Kira i don't need your help why don't you go look around like the girls." he said getting severely annoyed.

"Errr okay um..have fun?" Kira said as he started to walk away.

"What the hell dose la tienda mean!"

"Good luck Athrun!" he said loudly."Your gonna need it."

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Kira ventured far away from the campsite not noticing he couldn't hear Athrun cursing anymore and just kept his mind on the pictures he was taking until he reached a certain tree.

he was surprised to find someone this deep in the forest alone sleeping peacefully at that ,boy under it he had jet black hair the sunlight on his hair made his face look even more angelic he was wearing what looked like medical gown and but from what he could see there was a tank top and leggings under but he wasn't wearing any footwear.

'What is he doing out here' he wondered as he got a closer look at the boy.

He looked a little younger than him, he shook his head and decided that he would just ask when the boy awaken.

He shook him lightly

"Hey?" Kira said softly 'Maybe i shouldn't wake him.' his hand made a Hasty retreat as boy produced a moan.

Kira backed away from the boy so he wouldn't startle the boy by being to close.

The little raven rubbed his eyes letting them adjust to the sunlight until his eyes fell on Kira.

He froze staring at the boy there was a thick silence until Kira chose to speak first.

"What are you doing out here alone?" He looked at the boys crimson eyes he could see the boy visibly relax.

"I...don't know" he said looking down.

"You don't know?"

He nodded looking at Kira.

"Were you with anyone?"

"No." Shinn looked down his mind going back to the dark place he just ran from.

Kira was puzzled he knew there wasn't anything in this forest but trees and the occasional deer so why was this boy dress as if he just left the hospital in a hurry.

"Whats your name?"

automatically replied"Shinn Asuka"

"Well I'm Kira It's nice to meet you Shinn."

"You too." He replied quietly.

"Kira!, where are you!" He herd a voice in the distance.

"I'm over here!" he yelled.

"Stay here okay?" Shinn nodded looking up at Kira as ran towards the voice.

Athrun saw Kira running up to him and he smiled triumphantly.

"I just wanted to tell you that i set up the tent."

"Athrun nevermind that you brought your cell right?"

"Yea of course." Athrun said puzzled.

" I need you to search ORB's family register for Asuka"

"Why?"

Kira told him about the mysterious crimson eyed youth that he found i the forest and Athrun soon agreed.

"I'm gonna go get Shinn you tell the girls the situation."

"Okay" Athrun nodded running back to the campsite.

And Kira Ran back to where he left Shinn by the stream.

* * *

Okay wow i was suppose to update last week but then i found out it was the last week of the quarter ._. so many projects it made my head spin but Thanks for reviewing it's been an eventful year O.O;;; c:

Oh and i changed my penname ^-^

Laters

And teinda means tent in Spanish

:3


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh My goodness i have negeleted this site so long...o.o;; well i'm outta school so i'll be editing my stories so dont freak out if there gone(if anyone still reads them)**_

_**Well ^-^ Laters 3**_


End file.
